Tier Harribel
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and one of the top three most powerful Espada. She is the only current female Espada. Synopsis Arrancar Arc Halibel initially appears as one of several Arrancar who attend the return of Ulquiorra Schiffer and Yammy after their initial intrusion in the human world. Outside Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, she is the only other member of the Espada to attend the meeting. She is later also seen with several other Espada (including Grimmjow's replacement Luppi) during the creation of Wonderwice Margera. Hueco Mundo Arc Halibel appears again during Aizen's meeting about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue. During Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow, she and her Fracción watch from afar talking about the battle. She tells her Fracción that being afraid of an Espada's released form is a natural reaction and said that the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was more like an fight between two Espada than anything else. Fake Karakura Arc Currently Halibel and her three Fracción are in battle with the Gotei 13. Once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's Shikai, Barragan himself decides to give all orders, which he sends four of his own Fracción to destroy the four pillars keeping Karakura Town in Soul Society. After the pillars are successfully defended and four of Barragan's Fracción are killed, all the other Fracción and Espada pair up against the Shinigami and begin to battle. She is ready to do battle with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, while Hitsugaya's lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto is fighting all three of her fracción. Appearance She has dark skin, green eyes, spiky blonde hair with several braided locks, and wears an oddly-cut variation of the Arrancar jacket that bares a good portion of her breasts. The jacket is extended slightly in the anime to better cover this. Halibel carries her Zanpakutō on her back; the sword itself is notably broad and short compared to others and has a western-style guard. The remnants of her Hollow mask are partially covered by her collar, but it is clear that she at least has pieces of mask on both sides of her cheeks. Personality Halibel rarely speaks, and when she does she is pretty serious, such as when she tells her Fracción that being afraid of an Espada's released form is a natural reaction. She stated the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was more like an fight between two Espada than anything else. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō In its sealed state, Halibel's Zanpakutō is unusually wide in comparison to its length, and is also completely hollow, consisting of nothing more than the edges. The hilt is as wide as the blade and has three small holes on each end that Halibel uses to unsheath it. *'Resurrección:' Unknown currently Fracción Halibel's Fracción consists of three female Arrancar: * is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia, one blue and one orange; the latter eye has a red ring around it. Apache's mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle much like that of a unicorn. Apache has not been shown to carry a Zanpakutō. * is a dark-skinned Arrancar who dresses like an Amazon warrior. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and breasts. She has been shown to be holding some kind of wrapped stick, but it is unclear if it is her Zanpakutō. * dresses somewhat like Luppi, with sleeves that extend well past her hands. She also has two belts criss-crossing each other on her waist. Sun-Sun has long, flowing green hair and three dots below her right eye. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her hair. Her Hollow hole isn't visible. She seems to be the most mature of Halibel's Fracción, advising Apache and Mila Rose to stop arguing, as it makes them look weak, then chiding their angry responses. Trivia *Her name is apparently taken from Harry Bell Measures, an architect. Navigation Category:Arrancar Category:Espada